The Four Years
by Attackme
Summary: This is where it all began in "Fixing Friendship". This is where those four years will be told Rated T for Foul Language
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second fanfic of adventure time and as of now it's a bit shitty.

I do not own Adventure Time or any of it's characters and contents

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"You're too young, you're too young, you're too young, you're too young." PB's voice kept repeating in Finn's head as he laid in his bed and he did'nt even notice Jake entering the room until Jake snapped him out of his trance, which Jake noticed and asked Finn if he was alright.

**Jake POV**

I was cooking dinner downstairs and boy was I gonna make Finn fat with all the delicious food that I learned to cook thanks to a book I got from Rainicorn. After I finished cooking and setting up the table I went to the room to get Finn, but when I got there he was just lying on his bed and was spacing out so I decided to snap him out by calling out his name which, thankfully he responded. "Finn are you alright bro?" I asked him and he replied to me saying "No man, I'm not alright". I then asked him if it was alright to tell me what happened, again thankfully he agreed to tell me.

**Finn POV**

Jake snapped me out of my thoughts and he wanted to ask if it was alright if I tell him what was bothering me which I nodded up and down

Flashback Earlier that day.

I was walking to the candy kingdom to see PB and to ask her if I take her out to some food tonight, as I entered the throne room I saw the Princess and I greeted her and she greeted back. As I approch her I was confident in asking her, not like the other times that I start to freak out or something. So I asked her "Hey PB, I'm gonna ask you something", "Sure Finn, what do you wanna ask?" PB said, so with confidence I told her "PB can I take you out for dinner tonight?" I ask and PB said "Finn we've been through this already, like I said I'm older than you, Finn your a sweet and kind boy but Finn you're too young". I was just standing there just processing every word that the Princess has said but what caught my ears we're the last three words that she had said "You're too young". So she said she has to get back to work and I just walked out of the castle without saying anything and I just walked to the treehouse in silence. Once I entered I went to bedroom and laid in my bed.

Flashback Ends

**Jake POV**

"Geez Man, you took that seriously, are you going to be alright?" I asked and Finn said "I don't know...just give me some time alone...can you?"  
He asked and I said "Take you're time Finn but first lets eat...can you do that?" I asked with a calm voice and not with my usually energetic attitude, which Finn agreed on doing. So we went down and ate dinner.

The following day I woke up around 8:00 am and Finn wasn't in his bed, all I saw was a note

_Dear Jake,_

_I'd be leaving today I might be back in a week or two, I just need to find myself again. So please don't search for me I rather be alone and please don't tell this to anyone especially Princess Bubblegum, can you do that bro?_

_-Finn_

After reading the note I said to myself "Sure bro, I can do it", with that I went to the kitchen to get a mug of coffee and wonder what Finn was doing.

**Finn POV**

I woke up really early in the morning I know or guessed because the sun wasn't out yet and the events of yesterday were still playing in my head over and over again, so I decided I would leave for a while, so I made a note to Jake telling him I'd be gone in a while. I left the note in my bed,  
packed the things I need and I left while it was still dark so no one would notice me. I walked to the forest just outside the candy kingdom and set up camp there but I made sure no one will notice me, after that while it was still dark I started to walk...to the Candy Kingdom, but I couldn't help but think what the Princess was doing but at the same time I didn't want anyone especially her to find me..."Damn I need to change my clothes" I said to myself, so before I went to the kingdom I went back to the forest to look around for any thing in my bag that I can use to hide my identity. I manage to find some cloathings that I remembered buying from the market at the candy kingdom, a black cloak, a pair of army boots, fatigue colored cargo pants and...and...knee and elbow pads..."When did I get these knee and elbow pads?" I said to myself, "Oh well, guess these will do" I said again to myself. So I changed my clothes and I removed my bear cap and man did the wind feel nice in my hair, so after I doubled checked myself I went to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**A shitty cliffhanger, so this is chapter 1 and like in "Fixing Friendship" I would be glad for any tips or advice or critize my work, I don't care it's part of what I do here. Anyways I'm Attackme and see you next time...if there is...**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own adventure time or any of it's characters

* * *

**Title: The First Year**

Finn POV

I walked into the candy kingdom and the banana guards did not pay attention to me because they were busy holding their breath again, "Geez when the fuck will she fix them?" I thought to myself, I went to the market and bought food that will last me for a week or two. I paid the food with the gold that I bought along with me and I went back my camp in the forest, when I got there it was starting to get dark so I set up a fire and started cooking my food and when I finished eating I laid in my sleeping bag and I thought again about what PB said...It was still painful for me but I just hoped that I'll get over it eventually...all of that thinking tired me so I was able to go to sleep instantly and good thing I didn't dream about that event.

I woke up it was already afternoon and I made lunch and after eating I thought to myself "I should go see the Princess..." but a voice in my head quickly said "NO! That's the reason why you left. You should not go visit her and ask her how she is, you'll just get hurt again." The voice has a point I'll just end up hurting myself...so I decided to spy on her and know what she's doing. So I packed some stuff and bought along my sword just in case.

I got to the Candy Kingdom and I just casually walked in and like when I walked in yesterday and the guards weren't paying attention. As I walked in I directly went to the castle and I saw the Princess walk out of the castle so I quickly hid behind one of the houses and I watched her walk out of the Candy Kingdom and I thought to myself "What the fuck? Where is she going in this time of the day? I know around this time the Princess is busy listening to peoples request and complains" Then a thought came into my head "Oh shit, she might go to the tree house...hope Jake can tell the Princess I went on a dungeon quest or went for a walk or something. Shit, hope Jake won't screw up" with that thought finished I climbed the side of the castle that leads to PB's room and I just sat on the ledge next to her balcony and I made sure nobody can see me, so I waited and waited until I fell asleep.

I woke up sometime later because I heard the Princess's door open and I silently eavesdropped on her and I heard her say that she'll visit the tree house again tomorrow and with that I was starting to get ready to go down and as I was about to start I heard her snore, it was so loud I lost focus and almost fell but good thing I manage to recover instantly. Once I got down I just walked casually again out of the Candy Kingdom and back to my camp as I was walking I said "Wonder what Jake said".

Jake POV

I was wondering what Finn was doing as I drank a small amount of coffee and after that I went for a little stroll around the grassland and boy was the wind a nice feeling to my fur. After that nice stroll I went home and stayed there for the rest of the day.

_Time skip - Next Day_

I woke up the following day and I greeted Finn but was answered by silence and that's when I remembered Finn left, so I went down to the kitchen and made a simple breakfast two strips of bacon, one sunny side up egg, one toast and a glass of orange juice. After eating and washing the dishes I was wondering what I should do so played a game on BMO but I quickly got bored since it was no fun without Finn. So I grabbed my viola and I started to play.

I kept on playing for the rest of the day and I stopped for a while to eat lunch and I went back to playing but it was cut short when someone knocked on the door so I went to the door and I opened it and in front of me was PB and I remembered about the note and I was guessing she'll ask if Finn's home which she did and I said that he left and he won't be back until later, she said she'll just visit again tomorrow and with that she left.  
I watched her leave, when she was gone from my sight I panicked "Oh my Glob! What will I do? If I tell her that Finn's not in the house she'll get suspicious. I gotta find a way to stall her...fuck!" with that I went to the bedroom and just paced back and forth for hours thinking but to be honest I had no idea what I was going to do about tomorrow.

I stopped what I was doing to eat dinner and I thought of visiting lady tomorrow so that I won't have to see Princess Bubblegum again tomorrow "Yeah, that looks like a nice plan Jake" I said and with that I packed so I won't have to pack tomorrow just in case the Princess arrives and I'm still packing.

As I lay in my bed I was both thinking about Finn and about tomorrow, with Finn I wonder if he ate well, but I know Finn he can go without food for a day and tomorrow I just hope PB won't see me leave. Still lying in my bed I stretched my face to the window and I said "Goodnight bro,  
I hope your doing alright with the Princess Bubblegum biz. Haha, wherever you are Finn just be sure to come back. I miss you bro, take care"  
The last part made my eyes watery it's just been two days since he left yet I miss him already. With that I went to sleep.

PB POV

I was in the throne room just chilling minding my own business when Finn came into my view he greeted me in which I greeted him back. He looks confident in the way he was walking and when he came near me he asked me if he can take me to dinner tonight in which I said that we've been through this and not to hurt his feelings I said he was a sweet and kind boy and I added that he was too young. After I said that He just stood there doing nothing and it was getting a bit awkward so I said that I have to get back to work which I really didn't have any, Finn just turned around without saying anything and he left. "Was it something I said?" I thought to myself and with that I went to the kitchen to eat.

_Times kip - 3 Days_

I woke up today feeling refreshed, I took a bath and got dressed for my duties for the day, I sat in my throne to get ready to hear the request or complaints of the candy people with that I gave the order to Peppermint Butler to open the door which he did and the candy people came in one by one.

(An: I'll skip this part because...well you know what the Princess does anyways)

_Time skip(again) - A few hours later_

Surprisingly I manage to hear the peoples request and complains and it wasn't even lunch which I was proud of myself, with that I ate lunch and I went out of the castle and I walked around the kingdom

(AN: This is the part where Finn hid behind a house, this is not to cause confusion)

and I decided to visit Finn to check if he was alright so I walked to the tree house and I heard music so I quickly knew Jake was home I reached the tree house and knocked on the door and Jake was the one who opened it and the way he was looking at me was like he was not expecting me so I said "Hey Jake, is Finn home?" "No Princess he's not here he left and won't be back until later" Jake said in which I acknowledge and I went back to the Castle.

I got to the Castle and I went to my room to take a nap so once I got there I changed to some comfortable clothes and I said "Guess I'll visit again tomorrow to see Finn again" after saying that I felt I was being eavesdropped which I shrugged off, then I decided I'll take a nap and I hoped to see Finn tomorrow to ask if he was alright because the way he acted 2 days ago, with that I closed my eyes and drifted off.

**_The Next Day_**

Jake POV

As soon as I woke up just drank a cup of coffee and went on my way to Lady's house to just hide from the Princess because I'm sure the Princess will become suspicious if she doesn't see Finn or if if i give another lie. "Fuck this shit but I gotta do what Finn said and if I bump into him and he ask me where I'm going, I'm gonna tell him I'm going to stay with Lady for a while...yeah that sound about it" I said to myself as I walk by the woods.

As I was walking in the woods I saw smoke in the distance curiosity got the best of me so I went to the area where the smoke was coming from to investigate and when I got there all I saw was a campfire which looked like it was just put out a moment ago, a sleeping bag and empty cans of food then I heard twigs breaking so I followed the sound until I saw a figure in a cloak walking towards the candy kingdom I couldn't identify who the person was because his face was covered by the hood of his cloak but I heard him talk to himself and he sounded like Finn but I wasn't sure so I kept a safe distance from him but he then sprinted as if he knew I was following him so I quickly gave chase and I shouted for him to stop and identify himself but he quickly disappeared once he entered the Candy Kingdom so instead of searching for him I went to the Castle to inform the Princess that a hooded figure was in the Candy Kingdom, once I got there and after telling the Princess she called Peppermint Butler and told him to tell the guards to search the Kingdom for the hooded figure and arrest him immediately. I decided to just stay in the Castle and patrol the area.

I was patrolling in the area of the Castle where the Princesses room is located and I heard her talk to herself I couldn't hear what she was saying so I decided to knock on her door and ask her what she was saying after her door opened I quickly asked "Hey PB what were you just saying to yourself ?" then she said "Where's Finn, Jake? I tried calling him so many fricking times but he won't answer!" "Whoa, just chill PB, I'm sure he heard about it and is on his way here" I said trying to make the Princess calm down a little and thank I Glob when she cooled down, after that we went to the kitchen to drink something, I had coffee while the Princess had tea. When we were done drinking Peppermint Butler came in and his facial expression looked like he had a really urgent news.

"Where is he now?" the Princess demanded as Peppermint Butter said that the guards saw the hooded figure run into the woods and they gave chase but they quickly lost him when he entered the woods, "So what are we gonna do now Princess?" I said "Then we will start a manhunt for this unknown person and once we get him I'm gonna enjoy squeezing the information out of him" the Princess said and to be honest here it gave me the creeps...

Narrator POV

Little did they know that Finn was listening to their conversation like what he did when the princess was talking to herself in her room, apparently Finn went back to the Castle and he found a way to enter without anyone noticing him. After that he silently snuck out of the Candy Kingdom and back to his camp and he cursed himself for letting Jake see him go to the Candy Kingdom, he let his guard down and now the Princess ordered a manhunt to search for him and Finn did not like the sound of that so, he decided to pack his stuff and relocate in the forest.

An hour has passed and Finn manage to find a new spot and like his old spot he made sure this time no one will see him or any signs that someone made camp here and he also liked the fact that he was near a stream so he can catch food since it will be difficult to buy in the market of the Candy Kingdom. He then rested for he will be needing the energy to run and hide for what will happen in the following hours, days, months and probably the years to come.

Finn POV

I woke up and I prepared myself a simple breakfast and I decided to spy on the Princess again. So I poured water that I got from a stream to kill the fire that I made and I walked to the Candy Kingdom but I had this feeling like someone was watching me...but I decided to let it go and man did I regret making that decision. As I was in the middle of my walk i said to myself "I wonder what Jake's up to today..." I thought to myself but I heard twigs snapping so I glanced behind me so I could see who was following me but I made sure whoever that person is he wouldn't see my face, but when I looked it was..."Jake?" I thought to myself "Shit!" I thought again and I suddenly broke into a sprint and I didn't know where to go so I went to the Candy Kingdom.

As I was running I heard the person chasing me telling me to stop and identify myself I could if it weren't Jake...as I neared the Candy Kingdom I ran inside and I ran from house to house to go to the spot I went the last time to spy on the Princess, as I was climbing I caught a glance of Jake running into the Castle, "Shitshitshit this is not going to be good" I said as I continued my climb and when I got to my spot I waited for the Princess to go to her room. I waited for about ten minutes and that's when I heard the Princess burst into her room and started to panicked because what she feared that she was going to be assassinated by someone, from my spot I heard her get her phone and I took a peek inside and she look like she was making a phone call which I knew she was trying to contact me but I left my phone in the campsite inside my sleeping bag.

I listen to the Princess get frustrated that i'm not picking up my phone and I heard her say "Fucking fuck! Where the hell is Finn?! Why in Globs name isn't he picking his globdamn phone? Shit!" the last part she said was in an angry tone so I started my journey down. As soon as I got down I dashed to the gate I didn't see any guards so I thought it was a home run for me until I heard Banana Guards shouting and yelling at me to stop which I didn't of course...anyways I manage to get away from them and I know that tomorrow's gonna be a bad day to spy on the Princess so I decided to take a day off.

Narrator POV

As Finn was thinking of taking a day of tomorrow, in a room somewhere located in the Candy Castle, Princess Bubblegum was planning a way to lure the mysterious figure out of the forest where he was last seen, so she thought that the mysterious person was still in the forest making camp there for the night which she took advantage, she then called Jake's attention because he was awfully quiet as if he has a secret...which she also wants to find out...so she asked Jake "Jake, is there something bothering you?" "Nah Princess, I'm alright" he said "Are you sure?"  
I said again "Yes! I'm alright PB" he said so I just said "Okay everyone you are all dismissed for the moment but I will call for all of you later",  
when everyone left the Princess stayed behind and she said to herself "Finn didn't come, Jake's hiding something, then this hooded figure appeared...I'm gonna get to the bottom of these things, even if I have to do it un-princes-sly" she said to herself...was tomorrow going to be a bad day for Finn...

* * *

**This is chapter 2 and I was planning on not continuing this story due to personal reasons and sever writer's block but here it is and I tried my best to make the POV's longer so anyways read and review, any type of review I'll read it, any friendly or not reviews I don't give a crap. If your interested favorite this or follow it or tell this story to others...I'm not forcing any of you it's your decision.**

**This is Attackme and I'll see you next chapter...if I don't have writers block...**


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own adventure time.

* * *

**Title: Bad Luck Finn**

Narrator POV

Finn woke up to see the light of day and he felt relieved for a moment, he stared at the light which was glowing bright and it was getting closer and closer to him, "Wow, the sun looks so bright as it gets closer and closer to me...WAIT A MINUTE! It's getting closer to me?! Holy shit that's not the sun! Oh fuck...FIRE!" Finn thought to himself as he hurried to pack his stuff. As Finn finished packing his stuff he could feel the heat of the fire getting closer to him, with that he broke into a sprint and ran, he ran deeper in the forest until an explosion in front of him made him stumble.  
Finn was not hurt that bad only a few small scratches. He then continued to run and he realized it was still dark so he took advantage of it and ran out of the woods and into the open field only to be greeted by a bright light that shined in front of him that made him cover his face since he forgot to wear his hood, and the person yelled for him to freeze, with that he ran in another direction and he didn't know where he was gonna go to now,  
"Fuck where the hell am I going to hide? I need to get away from whoever these people are..." Finn was removed from his thinking when he felt something in his left leg and he saw an arrow that was sticking out of his leg, "SHIT!" Finn cursed out loud. He knelt down and he broke and removed the arrow and he inspected the arrow to check if he knew who were attacking him then he wondered why did it smell like candy all of a sudden, then it hit him "Oh crude, the Candy Kingdoms army is after me...then that means leading them is PB!" Finn said then he heard the voice of PB screaming "Open Fire!".

Finn then looked behind him to see hundreds of arrows flying toward him...with that he ran for his life even though Finn had a injury in his left leg he resisted the pain while he tried not to get hit by the arrows that were raining down on him and with that he ran farther and farther into the safety of the darkness to find a safe hiding place...wherever it is and if there is...

Finn POV

"Shit, if PB's leading them then that means that the army is a bit organized and that means they will find me no matter what." I said as I was running towards the Ice Kingdom, "The Ice King won't mind I think if I hide in his Kingdom without him knowing" I said. As I got to the Ice Kingdom it was still dark but I can see the real sun rising in the horizon and as I looked at the forest I saw Banana Guards extinguishing the fire that they started.  
"I wonder if the princess really ordered that or I was just hallucinating from waking up really early..." I thought to myself.

I then walked in the snow covered land and as I was walking I saw a cave so I quickly went to it and settled inside and I started to treat my injury,  
I was worried it might get infected, but luckily it didn't. So after bandaging up my leg I wandered in the cave and I discovered it was a really huge so I checked for any other way out and I found one it leads to the far end of the ice kingdom near the forest, "Hmm...it leads to the forest again better make sure to make a early warning machine if anyone goes trough here" I said and with that I started to constructing a simple trip wire with the other end being a bucket of water hanging above my sleeping bag, "Damn it's a long line, hope it works" I went back to the other entrance that I walked in a while ago. As soon as I got there I took a nap since early this morning I almost died and with that I dozed off. I was suddenly awoken when my early warning machine worked properly via the water pouring onto my face and the splashing sound it made echoed through the cave. With that I just rolled my sleeping bag, placed it in my bag and off I went into glob knows where.

I walked in the beach after running for 2 hours and I realized I was starting to run out of food so I made yet another camp and I walked around the area and I found a stream with a lot of fish in it with that I started catching fishes.

_2 hours later_

I had manage to capture just one fish since I had no fishing rod with me but I just sight and was thankful that at least I have one fish. When I went to my camp site and I cooked the fish and I ate it and even though I said today was gonna be a rest day for me but after what happened I gotta know what the princess is doing so off I went to the Candy Kingdom and was that a really bad decision of mine...

PB POV

_10 am_

I was at the war room in the Castle this is usually used if there's a war but as of now I'm using it to hunt one person who manage to escape my plan which I said proudly earlier this morning that he'll never escape...guess I'm gonna have a hard time capturing him and so I remembered what I planned earlier this morning...

Flashback - Earlier that morning

_2 am_

"Okay gentlemen let's get this plan over again we will start at 3 am we will start a forest fire, we will let it burn for 30 minutes, then when he realizes what's happening he will run deeper into the forest and that's when I will drop the sleeping gas, it has a one thousand yard radius enough to cover a huge part of the forest since it's that large I decided to use just one then we arrest him, any questions?" "Yeah PB I've got one, what if he manages to out smart us or what if there's a flaw in your plan?" Jake said, "Non sense Jake I made sure that things will go according to my plan he won't escape" I proudly said "Uhuh okay Princess" Jake said and with that we prepared for fifty minutes then we waited for ten minutes.

When it was already 3 am I gave the signal to start the forest fire and with that the fire started and it grew big in about 10 minutes then Jake stretched up to get a better view of the forest and I radioed him if he sees any movement in the forest but he said he sees nothing. Another 10 minutes and nothing...I got a little bit annoyed but I kept my cool. So it was already 25 minutes since I ordered the fire to start the Jake radioed me saying he sees movement in the forest and with that I got on my Morrow (AN: I'm guessing everyone whose reading this knows the Morrow)  
and instantly I was above the forest and with that I dropped the sleeping gas and flew into a open field where a group of banana guards were stationed.

As soon I landed I saw it explode but no gas came out so I got really irritate and started cursing "Holy fucking shit, shitshitshitshit...SHIT!" as I finished cursing I heard a banana guard yelling freeze so I looked at the direction of where the noise was coming from and I saw the hooded figure with that Igrabed a bow and arrow from a near by Banana Guard and I fired it and the arrow hit his left leg then I heard him scream, with adrenaline pumping I screamed "Open Fire" and the Banana Guards fired their arrows and I watched him disappear in the darkness and I silently cursed "Fuck wish he got hit". After a while I ordered a group of Banana Guards to search for him...and I went to take a nap since I was frustrated

Flashback - Ends

"I'll go back to my room" I said to myself, with that I walked to my room in silence and as I entered I had a feeling like someone was watching me but I didn't see anyone so I quickly let it go. "I better try calling Finn so I can ask him to come back because this is an emergency" I said and I quickly dialed his number then I heard a ringing sound coming from the hallway so I went to check it out but it stopped, so with curiosity I dialed Finn's number again and sure enough I heard a ringing sound so when I got near the source of the sound I saw the mysterious figure running and I quickly shouted "Banana Guards! Lock the Castle down this INSTANT!" and I gave chase, as I got near him I shouted "Who are you?" I watched him do something but I couldn't see, he was about to say something with a really low voice but he was cut short when a giant yellow fist made contact with him and it sent him flying through a wall, I said "Jake nice hit" "Thanks Princess now let's get him" Jake said, with that we went to the hooded intruder's location only to see no one and as I scanned the room I saw a broken window when I went near it I saw him in the distance running while jumping or limping...I couldn't tell from my location with that he disappeared in the forest for the fifth or sixth time (AN: I lost count haha) and with that I told Jake to tell Peppermint Butler to lock down the entire Kingdom.

Finn POV

When the Candy Kingdom was in my sight I could see that the Banana Guards that were guarding the main gate had doubled so I went around to back of the Kingdom and I tried looking for a secret entrance and sure enough I saw an awkward looking stone sticking out of the wall and with that I pressed it and a tunnel suddenly appeared in the ground so I entered it and the entrance closed so I started walking, it was a really old tunnel that looked like it was abandoned for a long time and stuff were just scattered everywhere.

As I reach the other end of the tunnel it lead me to the lab area of PB so I silently walked trying not to make an sort of noise. Then I saw a door open and I quickly hid in the shadows and the person who came out was PB but she was awkwardly silent. As I quietly followed her to her room I pressed my head against her door to hear what she was saying since there was nobody around and what I heard is that she will try calling me since it was an emergency and I remembered I had brought along my phone so with that I quickly ran down the hall and it rang so I thought to myself "Oh crud, wish she didn't hear it" I thought to myself I got to a corner to hide and I heard her door opening and my phone rang again so I ran down the hall then I heard PB scream to lock the Castle down and she shouted to me "Who are you?" with that I messed with the voice changing thing that was stuck in me and I manage to make my voice into a lower tone and I quickly thought of a name I was about to say it when I got hit by something and I was sent through a wall and I heard PB's voice and someones voice but it was muffled so I quickly got up and saw a window and I jumped through it and it was quiet a fall and I landed on my back which really hurt so much but at least I was outside the Candy Kingdom and I started running while limping because the pain in my body was crazy. "Man I almost got burned alive, almost blown up, shot by an arrow in the leg, ALMOST died by raining arrows, punched and hitting a wall really hard and jumping out of a window and landing really hard...  
damn I hope tomorrow's gonna be different this time" I said to myself.

Jake's POV

I was patrolling the area near PB's room when I heard her shout I quickly ran to her direction then out of a corner I saw the same person I saw yesterday so I quickly made my fist into a giant one and I hit him and I sent him through a wall, then the Princess appeared and said nice hit which I thanked and we went to the room and found nothing, then the Princess went to a broken window and I went to it too to see the hooded figure in the distance. The Princess told me to tell Peppermint Butler to lock down the entire Kingdom which I quickly did.

After what the Princess made me do I went to the kitchen and made myself some coffee and I went into a deep thought "Damn, where the heck is Finn? It's weird that Finn didn't answer PB's calls, what's more weird is I swear yesterday that dude sounded like Finn but I'm not sure...maybe my heads playing tricks on me...fuck hope I'm not gonna loose my sanity" as I was continuing my deep thinking my phone vibrated and I answered it "Hello?" "Jake? It's me Finn" Finn said and I quickly stood up and I said "Dude where are you?! Shit's gone down here in the Candy Kingdom, A hooded figure infiltrated the Castle twice man!" " Really?! What the hell happened? I don't know when I'm going to get back there Jake, I'm very far away, I'd like to help but for now keep the Princess safe and did you tell her or did she find the note I made? *cough" He said :"Don't worry bro she hasn't and are you alright?" I said "Yeah just fell down from a tree that's all" "Okay just take your time Finn..." I was cut short when a hand grabbed my phone only to realize it was PB and she started asking Finn where he was, what he was doing and as fast as she got my phone she dropped it and I manage to catch it. Then the Princess looked at me with a really angry face and she said "What were you and Finn talking about?" I swallowed a lump of saliva and I just froze, she then said "Jake I'm talking to you! I just asked a question and you better tell me now or I'll have the Banana Guards throw you in the dungeon and you better not FUCKING MAKE A BULLSHIT EXCUSE! You hear me?!"  
I nodded and tole her everything and I handed the note to her she grabs the note and read it and she said "Why did Finn leave why? Was it my fault?" "I don't know Princess really...I'm telling ya the truth...please don't throw me in the dungeon!" the last part I pleaded which she said okay.

The Princess left for her room and I just stayed in the kitchen taking a sip of my coffee and I said "Oh Finn, what in globs name did I get myself into?"

Narrator's POV

When Finn got to his camp he bandaged himself up and he rested since he got tired, after a few minutes he got his phone and dialed Jake's number and Jake answered it and they talked about what happened in the kingdom and Finn had to lie so Jake won't worry to much for him, as they were about to say bye to each other Finn heard someone grab Jake's phone and heard PB say "Finn! Where in globs name are you? I kept calling your phone and you won't pick up! What the fuck are doing anyways that's keeping you from coming back to the kingdom?!" He panicked and ended the call without saying a word,

In the Candy Kingdom

15 minutes ago

PB decided to go to the kitchen to drink tea after her encounter with the mysterious figure. As she was walking she thought to herself "Who the heck is that person and how is he able to infiltrate the Castle without any of the guards noticing him? Crap I should fix those stupid Banana Guards."  
Pb was near the kitchen when she heard Jake talking to someone when she entered she saw Jake about to say bye to someone when she heard Jake say Finn's name. She quickly grabbed the phone and asked Finn where he was and what he's doing but was met with silence.

Present time

PB was in her room and she was talking to herself "Why did Finn leave? What did I say that made him leave? Globdamnit! Is he just being immature or something? I gotta find out what that is and I'm gonna be damn sure to find it and I still need to know who that fucker is...I gotta less talk to myself when I'm in my room..."

With the day's event Finn was just resting in his camp, Jake drank nine more coffee's after the outburst of the Princess that scared him to the core and the Princess was just pacing back and forth in her room, thinking at the same time talking to herself.

* * *

**I have no idea how I manage to finish this with a very fucked up schedule but anyways here's chapter 3**

**To the random people who view my story even though only one left a review I'm still glad you guys and gals read this story**

**Favorite this or Follow this it's up to you but if you do then thank you so much.**

**I'm Attackme and see y'all next chapter...if my schedule's not crazy anymore...bye**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any thing in adventure time

* * *

**Title: Letters from Finn**

Narrator POV

Finn woke up the following day still feeling the pain of what happened yesterday. As he slowly got up his body rebelled against him but he fought the pain and took a bath since it's been days since he last took a bath, after that Finn was sure he's safe in his current location but he can't help but think of the situation that's going on as of now.

The Candy Kingdom

Princess Bubblegum woke up and she took a quick bath and after that instead of going to listen to people's complaints she went to the war room and she just stayed there until it was lunch time already, so she went to the kitchen to her surprise saw Jake still up and she asked "What the hell,  
did you sleep Jake?" "Nah Princess, stayed up from the time you took my phone until now...so...I'm fucking awesome as of now. WOHOO!..  
*CRASH" Jake said as he fell along with the chair he was sitting on, turns out he's had drank another twenty mugs of coffee and he was still having hyperactivity.

2 hours ago

While the Princess was still asleep Jake was going crazy as he was full of energy thanks to the coffee and he was running around the entire castle and after that he tried stretching his right arm around the Castle fifty times only to scratch his back and after that he just went full on retard in front of every camera he can see...

Security Room

"Hey what's wrong with him?" asked by Banana Guard #1 "I have noooo fucking idea man" Banana Guard #2 said "Okay let's just keep this as our dark secret" Banana Guard #1 said "Okay" Banana Guard #2 said

Present Time

"Geez Jake go home and take a bath and come back here, okay?" PB said which Jake just answered by nodding up and down. The Princess was still a bit pissed at Jake for not telling her that Finn left but at the same time she wanted to apologize for her outbreak towards Jake.

2 weeks later

Finn POV

It was afternoon and I was cooking lunch and I felt great because my body finally healed itself and I got myself ready to go back to the castle to continue spying on the princess but man after what happened two weeks ago I'm sure securities tight. "Hmm, maybe I should try my luck again with that hidden passageway I discovered" I said to myself in which I did after eating and I walked to the Castle but as I was walking in the woods I saw clearly that in the grasslands that the Princess was walking towards the tree house so I quickly and silently followed her with the safety of the forest. When the Princess got to the tree house she knocked and Jake answered the door and when the door closed I quickly dashed and leap in the air to land next to a window that's located in the kitchen area and I heard Jake talking to the Princess, what I heard made me smile and as fast as I got there I took off back to my camp to get that delayed day off I said to myself before.

When I got to my camp I laid in the shade of a the tree I was leaning on and I said "Ahhh...finally peace and quiet and I'm sur they won't find me here" after that I quickly dozed off into dream land.

Jake POV

I woke up yet alone in the house. It's been two weeks since I last saw Finn but I hoping he's still doing okay. "Finn wherever you are I hope you didn't get into any sort of trouble and please come back since there's this person that manages to infiltrate the castle" I said as I was getting out of my bed and I ate breakfast alone again. After eating I just sat in the couch playing some games on BMO until I heard knocking on the door, so I stretched to open it to be greeted by the Princess who asked if she could go in in which I allowed and we went to the kitchen and we talked about what's the news about the hooded dude, "So how's the situation going Princess?" I said "Nothing new like the past week, he hasn't infiltrated the castle for the past two weeks and the guards are still on red alert and I thought of sending out search teams to look for Finn" she said "Oh, you think they will be able to find him?" I asked "I don't know Jake" PB replied with a low voice. We then chatted for another hour until the Princess said she'll go back to the Castle, I gave her a nod and off she went.

I was walking to the bedroom I caught a glimpse of a picture of me and Finn and I remembered that it was taken a day before that unfaithful day "Damn Finn one day your all happy and what not, then the next day you feel like shit" I said and I took a nap.

After my nap I felt like someone came into the house while I was taking a nap, so I made my right hand into a morning star and my left hand into a giant fist and I slowly search the entire house but found no one that is until I saw a note in the table in the kitchen area and I opened and read it

_Dear Jake,_

_Hey Jake I wrote this letter while you were sleeping but this doesn't mean I'm back from my break. I ended back here while I was wondering around ooo, and I saw a lot of guards in the Castle anything bad happened? Hope you haven't forgotten what we talked about._

_Anyways when your done reading this I want you to open the door, I left something there for you to keep and another letter but that one's for the Princess._

_ - Finn_

I quickly folded the letter and went to the door and when I opened it I saw on the ground Finn's white bear cap and the letter for PB, I placed the cap on the chair in the living room and I stretched to become huge and I ran off into the Candy Kingdom,

Once I got to the Castle I shrunk down and I saw the Princess and I shouted "Princess I got a letter for you! It's from Finn!" I then saw her run towards me and I gave her the letter and she carefully read it and she said "Thank You Jake for giving this to me" she said. I went back home afterwards knowing that Finn's still alive.

PB POV

I woke up took a bath, got dressed like always and I went to the tree house to talk to Jake. I was walking in the grasslands but I couldn't help but feel as if I'm being watched so I just didn't let my guard down until I came to the tree house and I knocked on the door and Jake was the one who answered it, he let me in and we talked in the kitchen, but that feeling I felt while in the grasslands returned so I tried to say little info and I just said about the guards still in red alert and I sent a search party to find Finn. After talking to Jake I said my goodbyes and I went back to the Castle to drink tea to calm myself down.

Time skip (To when Jake came in with the letter)

I heard Jake calling my name and he gave me a letter I opened it and read its contents.

_Dear Princess Bubblegum,_

_Hey PB sorry for not answering you when you took Jake's phone I accidentally pressed the end call button and accidentally dropped it so I won't be able to call any of you for a while I'll look for a place where anyone could fix it, Anyways I heard about what happened and I thought of visiting you but I saw a lot of Banana Guards so I thought that the Kingdom is safe so I didn't continue._

_I might leave another letter in the tree house for Jake to send to you if I happened to pass by again. To be honest PB what you said still kinda hurts but don't blame yourself. Okay bye Princess see you sometime when I get back._

_ - Finn_

After reading the letter I said my thanks to Jake and he went back home and as for me I was left in a deep thought of what I said to Finn before that made him leave, and I just ended up staring into the distance.

I didn't know how long I was staring I ended up going back into reality when I felt my stomach ache in hunger and off I went to eat, as I was eating I wondered when will Finn send another letter.

2 days later

I was in the garden still thinking about the letter Finn said to me and what he meant but I still don't have a clue and I was just left wondering when I will get another letter from Finn if he decides to write me one and then from behind me I heard Jake calling me and telling me I have a letter from Finn, I took the letter when Jake got near and I read it.

_Dear Princess Bubblegum_

_It's been two days since I wrote a letter. I just want you to know that I heard you were sending a search party to look for me, but Princess that's the reason I left to rest and not to be found and returned to the Kingdom...I hope you understand._

_Anyways to make you feel okay I not hurt anymore from what you said and I'm guessing that you still haven't have a clue. Take your time PB you got a lot of time, even though the Kingdoms in red alert. Bye_

_ - Finn_

I said thanks to Jake and just stared again still trying to remember what I said.

Jake POV

I woke up and I looked at Finn's bed to see his bear cap that I placed in his bed two days ago when I returned from the Candy Kingdom and I said "Finn, even though your not here I'm glad you left something for me to remember you and am I really glad" as I was finished talking I heard a voice that said thanks to me but I saw no one, so I just ignored it, maybe I'm going crazy for not having Finn here.

I then went down to see two letters one for me and one for PB, I opened the letter to me and it says...

_Dear Jake,_

_I hope your not going nuts since I've been gone for two weeks now. I want you to go out more and just relax from time to time okay?_  
_See you someday Jake and am I glad to have a bro like you, Mom and Dad would have been proud. Bye Jake._

_P.S. I made breakfast for you hope you like it._

_ -Finn_

When I finished reading I saw on the table in the kitchen that Finn really did leave breakfast for me, a simple sunny side up egg and toast which I ate and after that I went to the Kingdom to give PB's letter.

When I got to the Castle I saw the Princess in the garden and I called her name and when she heard me I went to her and gave her the letter for her. After PB was done she said thanks and just stood there as if I suddenly wasn't there I thought to myself "Is she going crazy too? Oh well"

* * *

**Shitty cliffhanger and holy shit I accidentally posted this without editing it and I had to fix it again fuck!**

**I am still open for advice or tips and leave a comment or add this story to your favorite or follow it if you guys like...**

**I'm Attackme and fuckfuckfuck am I that fucked up today? See any of you guys and gals next update. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own adventure time blahblahblah copy rights goes to blahblahblah

* * *

**Title: The Second Year**

Narrator POV

It's been a year since Finn left and made camp in the woods and the Princess continued to send out search parties to look for Finn, PB in the other hand has found out what Finn meant in his letter to her a year ago and she's in her room pacing back and forth trying to understand and she kept repeating her last words to Finn "Your too young, your too young, your too young...what's wrong with what I said? I just said to him that he was too young." Unknown to her Finn was listening to her as he manage yet to find another abandoned hidden passageway that leads strangely to the spot where he eavesdropped on the Princess, he discovered that passageway when he was walking in the burned down part of the forest.

1 week ago

Finn was taking an afternoon walk he decided not to spy on Bubblegum for now and as he was walking he ended up in the part of the forest that was burned down almost a year ago and some trees and plants started to grow back and as he was walking he saw a part of the grass that was still burned and as he got near it he saw it was an awkward looking stone so he knocked and it made a sound that signaled to him that it was either a dungeon or a passageway and he carefully search the area for a device to open it since it looked like it was a machine that controlled it. He then saw a rock and he searched around it until he saw a lever hidden under the rock and he pulled on it and the entrance opened and Finn quickly entered it and he followed the path until he saw a staircase and he said "Hmm I wonder where this will take me? I'm underground so this is a bit weird." As Finn exited the other end thanks to a lever again he went pale as the other end was a part of a wall that build a part of the Princesses room and he carefully walked on the edge and he tried to search for a button or lever in the wall while at the same time making sure not to fall.

Finn took about 3 minutes until he found a button under the Princesses balcony and he thought to himself as he pressed the button opening the passageway "Why in fucks name would there be a button under the Princesses balcony and why did she have a passageway in the forest that leads to here a ledge...how fucked up was she when she build the castle?"

Meanwhile...

"Achoo! I wonder who's talking about me?" PB said

Present

Finn POV

"She finally remembered it...but what's wrong with what you said?! You don't know how fucked up I was when you said I was too FUCKING young?! You and your logical thinking how about you don't listen to your gloabdamn brain for once huh?" I thought to myself as I was sitting in my spot. I cooled down and decided to called it a day and I just went back to my camp since it was getting dark and when it gets dark the army usually patrol the perimeter of the Castle and the forest, with hundreds of soldiers roaming it would be hard for me to get away, last time I had to sleep under a rock literally. The Princess ordered them to patrol in the night a week or two months ago.

When I got out of the passageway it was already dark and I could see in the distance the army starting their patrol, I just casually walked back to camp. The next day I woke up and I decided to check on Jake so I called him, he then picked up and he said "Hey Finn, how's it going it's been a year since you last called me." "Hey Jake, yeah I kinda realized it. That's why I thought of calling you." I said "Oh...okay so what are you doing now?" He said, "Just looking at the beautiful sun rise, since I woke up early." i said "You had a good sleep bro?" he asked "Yeah man, okay I gotta go, bye Jake" I said "Bye" Jake replied, with that I ended the call.

Later that day I decided to have some fun so I walked and went to the Ice Kingdom to relax in the snow, as I got there I had fun until I heard a loud explosion so I quickly ran as my hero instincts kicking in and when I got the location of the sound I saw in the grassland a huge crater with broken trees, burned grass and a figure lying in the ground. I went near it and saw a unconscious Princess Bubblegum and instinct kicked in and I gently lifted her bridal style and took her to her room in the Candy Kingdom via the passageway leading to her room and when I got to the ledge I slowly walked in the ledge so that me and her won't fall and as I reached the balcony I gently jumped over and placed her in her bed and I went back to the passageway but as I was about to leave I heard PB's door opened and I heard Jake shouting fort me to stop and I quickly looked at him and then I quickly entered the passageway and closed it. As it closed completely I heard Jake mumble something but I didn't hear it, with that I left.

When I got out I looked at the Castle and said "I wonder what PB was doing and I hope she's alright...but I wonder what Jake said..."

Jake POV

I felt my phone vibrate when I picked up I looked at who was calling me and I saw Finn's name I then answered it and we began talking, after that we said bye to each other and I cleaned the house, as I was cleaning I heard a loud explosion and I dropped the broom I was using and I ran to the source of the explosion and when I got there I saw trees were broken, burned grass, a crater and I quickly picked up the scent of bubblegum,  
my eyes widen as I realized PB was here but I didn't see her anywhere, then a thought entered my mind "Check the Castle", I then ran to the Castle, when I got there I went to her room and as I opened her door I saw him again and I yelled at him to stop, he then turned his head at me and he had a surprise look in his face but I was more surprise when I saw that he looked like Finn, he then went over the balcony and he then disappeared and I ran to the balcony but he was gone then I mumbled to myself "Was that Finn?! He couldn't be...but can it be really him?"

I then heard the Princess waking up and I went near her and as she opened her eyes she was shocked to find herself in her room and then she asked "Jake? How did I end up here in my room? I remembered making again the sleeping gas bomb in the grassland and I made a mistake and it exploded and the explosion knocked me out" I then said "You wouldn't believe when I say how you got here..." "How?" she cut me off I had no choice but to tell her "He brought you here...the hooded dude" "What did you say Jake...?" she asked again "I said the hooded figure brought you here" "The hooded what?" she asked again and I got a bit pissed and I shouted "THE FUCKER BROUGHT YOU HERE! IF YOU ASKED ME AGAIN I SWEAR TO GLOB I'M GONNA..." "Who Jake, chill out I heard you but why did he bring me here? He could have kidnapped me and held me against my own will..." she said, I quickly cooled down and I said "I don't know Princess, I'm also surprised" I didn't tell her that I saw his face that resembled Finn's.

I stayed by her side and to keep watch on her as she rested and the day went on until I thought it was safe to leave her and with that I said bye to her and walked back home but a thought in the back of my head kept on repeating "Was that Finn?" I quickly brushed it off and went to bed.

I woke up the following day but the events of yesterday kept on replaying in my head and with that I decided to do my own search for the dude were ever he is, I then set off to find him and to confront him head on.

PB POV

I still couldn't believe that instead of kidnapping me, he brought me to my own room and he manage to get me there without alerting any of the Banana Guards, "Wherever you are I will find you and I have a lot of questions to ask you...I WILL FIND YOU, no matter what. Even if Finn's not here he would also do the same I think." I said and with that I left to look for him on my own.

I got my stuff from my lab and some food ratio from the pantry I just made sure since this might take a while.

Narrator POV

Jake was in the forest and he was checking the wind in which direction he should go while he was doing that in another part of the forest PB was using her radar to pin point her location in the map but it was malfunctioning for some reason.

As Jake was following the wind he heard a beeping noise and someone cursing, he then followed the sound until he saw PB saying "Holy fucking shit! This piece of shit was working before now it's so fucked up! Arghhh!" "Princess Bubblegum? What are you doing here?" Jake said "Jake! I was trying to find my location in my tracker but it went haywire and it's just doing a beeping noise which is starting to get annoying, so now I don't know where I am..." PB said and Jake just said that he knows the forest so he suggest they look together and their first stop was the beach.

**_With Finn_**

_Finn was minding his own business, just relaxing his mind since he remembered the past and after relaxing he just laid there on the ground thinking of what to do next since he decided not to spy again on the Princess he just then gave a low growl and continued laying on the ground._

**_With PB and Jake_**

_Princess Bubblegum and Jake were walking to the beach while PB was still trying to make her tracker work again, Jake on the other hand was just following the wind that was coming from the sea and when they reached the beach they were tired and they set up camp. As night falls they prepared dinner and they relaxed after that._

When the moon was still up Finn awoke from his sleep to pee he distance himself from his camp and he did his business after he was done he heard a loud snore, "I know that sound...Princess Bubblegum?" Finn thought to himself he then slowly went to the source to see two tent's set up,  
a pink tent and a yellow one, he then took off back to his camp to pack up his stuff and a lot of things were going through Finn's head, when he was done he thought to himself "Great after a year living here I have to fucking move again, I thought no one will go to this remote location..I was wrong, but still what are they doing here?" then something came to Finn "Are they looking for me themselves? No way PB's too busy in the Kingdom to go out and look for me. Jake...well shit I should have not turned too look at him...". Finn then disappeared in the night going to glob knows where.

Princess Bubblegum woke up to the smell of cooking, she then got up and went out of her tent to see Jake cooking fish. "Morning Jake." PB said "Morning too Princess" Jake replied they ate the fish and Bubblegum said to Jake "Where did you get the fish? I think of catching another" "I caught it in a stream not far from here, it's that way." Jake said while pointing behind him and with that Princess Bubblegum went to the direction Jake pointed when she got there took out a device and using a tractor beam she caught two fishes and she went back to Jake. PB was walking along the beach to go back to camp when she notice some sand were in a mess as if someone was in a rush to pack up and leave and then she saw foot prints that resembled Finn's. she then ran back to camp dropping her device and she told Jake to follow her when they got the spot PB asked Jake if he can pick up a scent and Jake did as he was told and besides the smell of the ocean Jake manage to pick up a scent, he sniff the air to identify the scent and Jake opened his eyes and tears were forming and he said to PB "The scent belongs to Finn, he was here but why did he pack up in a rush?" Jake said while looking at were Finn's camp used to be, "I don't know Jake" PB said while comforting Jake.  
When Jake was back to normal he said to the Princess that the scent leads continues into the forest.

They packed up and followed the scent but they stopped when Jake said it disappeared and they set up camp in where they were standing, that part of the forest where they were gonna stay was not that familiar to both of them and they made sure they were well protected, Finn who was admiring the forest chuckled to himself that it was good idea to take a bath to somehow cover or hide his scent since he knew Jake was capable of doing that...well he's a dog too...

Finn POV

I manage to change my clothes so that I can hide from Jake, damn it after being comfortable there for a year I'm on the move again. I hope I can find a place where I could be safely away from them and isolated so no one will be near by...I just wish there was such a place... I walked until I didn't know where I was so I climbed a tree and I saw the Candy Kingdom as a tiny dot in the distance so this is pretty far indeed.

After settling down I realize how am I gonna be able to sneak in the Castle when I'm too far away, the passageway's on the other freaking side with that I just said "Well guess I'm gonna have to leave markers from this new location to the passageway and vice-verse" I then took out my stuff and made a new camp and since I'm tired I decided to look around tomorrow.

PB POV

Jake and I made camp in the spot where Finn's scent disappeared and I walked around and it was a creepy part of the forest since a lot of stuff dating from the mushroom war was scattered everywhere and I had a feeling someone was watching you not the spying type like the hooded figure, the feeling I'm feeling right now is like someone wants to kill you.

I then walked up to a ridge and I saw light coming from the far end of the ridge and moaning sounds I went near to investigate and what I saw was a disturbing and dangerous sight rolled together...a huge toxic waste pool and a lot of goo monster some were newly mutated beings while others look like they've seen the generations go by, I ran as fast as my feet can carry me and when I saw Jake I quickly ran to his side and to catch my breath, Jake noticed and asked "Hey PB what's wrong? You look like you saw Death" I quickly said "Jake let's go back to the Kingdom it's not safe in here!" "What? Why?" Jake asked with a surprised tone I said "Because I discovered a really big pool of toxic waste and from the looks of it it was about the size of a lake and surrounding it are goo monster who are both newly mutated and ancient looking!" "Pssh, no big deal I can take on a bunch of them..."I cut Jake off and said "Some of them were crawling and trying to stand up while some look like their a thousand feet tall can you stretch to that kind of size?" he then replied "I guess not, my body has a limit too, so...okay place everything on me and hop on and hold on tight." I placed all of our stuff on Jake and he grew into a enormous size and we both went back to the kingdom , then Jake said something that I can't help but agree on "If Finn's there...I hope he can survive, for a night."

Narrator POV

While PB and Jake were going back to the Kingdom, Finn was walking along the forest to search for food and he only manage to find mutated fruits and weird looking trees then he heard a moaning sound and he followed it, with his sword drawn he silently walked until it got louder and louder and until finally Finn saw about a hundred goo monsters pouring out of a ridge and he quickly gave battle, he fought off those who were going near him and they just kept getting bigger and tougher. Finn had fought the goo monster for five hours straight and he was already worn out a single goo monster was left in front of him, he about to strike it down when a giant hand hit him and sent him flying in the air, last thing he heard were the shouts of the Banana Guards and PB saying "Contain them" with that he landed hard and hit his head on the ground so hard it knocked him out.

* * *

**So I just want to say thank you for the 200 plus views and if you're embarrassed or something to leave a review then just PM me and I will answer you as soon as possible.**

**So again if you like this then just Follow or Favorite this and tell me via PM if I should add something of fix this that, I would appreciate that. **

**Oh yeah, the prequel of this got 100 plus views which I also appreciate.**

**I'm Attackme and thank you again for the views it made my day...hope I this continues. (Peace sign) BYE!**


	6. Author's Note

**Thank you all random people from almost around the world for reading my story and to two of my friends _tresse13_ and _Jinouga_ for helping me in fixing up in chapters, but not that I'm being mad, sad or whatever reason but I don't know what else to do since I've asked for advice and tips per chapter but I guess I'm not that good to get more tips and advice and to _Writingsterner_ who is so far the only one that left a review, I thank you man even if your the only one I'm happy for your review and giving me some tips.**

**I don't know if I'm ever gonna continue this story but I guess I'm gonna take a break for a while...I don't know when I'll be back and not being mad,**  
**sad or whatever again if no one will leave yet another review or tips and advice then I guess I'm gonna stop for good if any of you dislike where my story is going or dislike it from the very begining then again I'll stop it for the sake of those who hate my story or those who hate me, then I'll just go back to leaving reviews. To those who enjoyed this or like my story but for whatever reason didn't favorite it or follow it thank you for taking your time to read this and I'm sorry for doing this and to those who didn't well not much to say.**

**To the three people I mentioned thanks a lot.**

**I'm making another story but I don't know if I'm gonna continue it and it's a collaboration story.**

**I'm Attackme and this might be the end for now...thanks.**


	7. Author's Note 2

**I'm having second thoughts in what I have said in the previous author's note...I'm now humbly asking you guys to just tell me what you think,**  
**honestly I regretted doing that previous author's note so guys again just tell me what you think I am having a hard time if I should push trough and continue it or not...just a review please? Just a simple review or a long one just tell me.**

**I know this is sudden but I'm just messed up right now so please just please leave a review that's what I'm just saying.**

**I wish you guys would do that and I would accept anything. If you would do that I would be happy.**

**Attackme**


	8. Chapter 6

It will take me never to own Adventure Time

* * *

**Title: Close Call**

Finn POV

I woke up to the sound of Banana Guards screaming for a containment unit and I distinctively heard goo monsters that were being attacked by the Guards, then I heard her voice nearby the voice of PB screaming for help, my hero instincts took over and I found myself standing, dazed but standing and walking to the sound of PB. When I got near I saw her get surrounded by ten regular sized goo monsters. I quickly took out my sword and I sprang into action, I dashed forward and with a surprise attack I manage to take down two goo monster easily then I heard a goo monster moaning while running towards me, I quickly jump and made a front flip and with my sword I manage to cut it in half, "Three down, seven more to go." I thought to myself then I heard the Princess yelling at me to look out, I quickly looked behind me and a goo monster punched me I was taken back by a few meters, when I looked around me four of them including the one who punched me surrounded me and all four charged at the same time, I then jumped and watched them collide with each other and all four were knocked out, "Seven down, three to go..." I was cut from my thinking when I saw two goo monsters chasing Bubblegum, I then ran quickly intercepting the two and with a swift slice of my sword both were rendered useless and I looked behind me thinking that the last enemy was behind me, only to see Bubblegum who was getting closer and closer to me, she was saying something but I couldn't hear her because of the adrenaline...I think then she points her index finger above me and her face showed a scared face, I then spun around to see the last goo monster almost near me, about to mutate me, about to make me one of them. I couldn't move my body froze in fear and as if time slowed down, I said to myself in a quiet wisper "This is it Finn, You had a good run but I guess this is my consequence...being turned into a goo monster. Bye Jake I love you bro, Bye PB it was nice serving you." I closed my eyes as it was almost a few inches near me it then stretched forward it's arms to make sure I won't escape, I closed my eyes and I felt it's cold lifeless hands get a hold of both my shoulders but as fast as it grabbed me the coldness disappeared. I opened my eyes to see the goo monster dead on the ground because it got hit then crushed by a boulder, then I heard Jake's voice full of concern saying "PB, PB, where are you? You okay?"  
with that I got up and took off in the opposite direction of Jake's voice.

I got to a safe distance and I rested under a tree I was feeling tired since the adrenaline rush I felt is slowly disappearing and I slowly drifted into sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and to my surprise the place where I fell asleep was just literally next to the Candy Kingdom, I quickly got up and was ready to run in the opposite direction when I saw the Princess and Jake walking in my direction so I said to myself "Guess this means I need to enter the Kingdom...Fuck it" I then entered and was glad there were no Banana Guards, When I was inside I ran and I ran until I found myself in the downtown area of the Candy Kingdom where a lot of crime is still happening, I resisted the urge not to stop all the crooks that I saw I just entered a run down apartment building, when I walked in the person in the front desk asked how long I would stay I then asked "How much is the rent?" "100 per month, so does that sound good buddy?" "Yeah I guess, here this will keep me out of dept for 2 months" I then handed him a small bag containing 200 gold coins, he then counted the gold coins then he opens a drawer and hands me keys to my room, "Room number 310, third floor, last room in the end of the hallway, stairs on the left" he said "Thanks" I said and he just bowed his head.

I got to room 310 and when I opened it, it was a fairly large room with a kitchen, living/dining room, two separate bed rooms both have a clean bathroom and it has a perfect view of the Castle which was a bit far but still visible. I then laid down on one of the beds provided and I said to myself "This place looks horrible on the outside but it's not bad inside, never judge a book by it's cover" I then laugh a little then I prepared to go to the Castle.

PB POV

It was nine in the morning and I couldnt remove the thought that "He" would save me again...it's just so weird that he's been spying on me then he does heroic stuff in front of me and for me there's something about him that I couldn't put a finger on...it's like I know him but I don't at the same time, it's giving me a fucking headache.

"I should take a bath since I smell like dirt and goo monster" I said and I took a bath. After taking a bath I walked around the kingdom just to relax.  
I walked and walked and I found myself in the downtown part of the kingdom, so I didn't let my guard down and I just kept on walking and there I saw him walking and he was walking towards my direction, I then hid behind a tree (AN: Yeah a REALLY nice hiding spot to watch a person...) and he walked pass the tree I was hiding, thank glob the base of the tree was big enough for me not to be seen. I kept a safe distance and I walked a safe distance behind him.

He then walked outside the castle and I got confused then he pressed something in the wall and it opened and he entered and I quickly went in and it quickly closed behind me, I then found myself in a old tunnel that looks abandoned for a really long time as I walked I then heard a sound and I sped up my pace then found myself in a hallway leading to my lab, then it hit me "I remember now, I built this passageway to have a quick escape route just in case there was an attack on the kingdom. I guess he might have found some more that I forgot I built...like the one that leads into the ledge outside my room...oh fuck, that's how he manage to slip away he used the passageways that I built. I should have those sealed permanently and have guards keep watch." I thought to myself then I continued to follow him.

He then stopped in front of my room and I watched as he pressed his head against my bedroom door, he then opened it and looked carefully inside then he slowly walked in. I grabbed my phone only to realize I left it in my room "Guess I have to confront him on my own" I quickly thought to myself and with that I slowly walked to my bedroom and I heard him mumble to himself, I then quickly entered and said "You! Why did you save me from those goo monsters? Who are you? Do you know where my friend Finn the Human is?" with his back still facing me, he walked near the balcony and I quickly said "Hey answer me!" he then jumped over the balcony without me seeing his face and I ran to the balcony and I saw him enter the passageway. "Globdamnit who is he?" I said to myself.

I've been standing in my balcony for twenty five minutes since he escape, then I heard a knock on my door and I went to it and Peppermint Butler gave me a letter, I took it and I thanked him. I looked at it after closing the door and I saw my name written on it, I then opened it and I read it's contents

_Dear Princess,_

_I know you want me to answer those questions and I know you have a lot more questions for me to answer but for now, I'll leave you with your questions. I know you saw me enter the passage way and I'm sure you'll have it sealed up and guarded or whatever, but I'll let you know I'll still be able to enter the castle without any trouble._

_I know who you are I know your usual routine's and I'm not being a stlaker, I'm telling the truth. I'm not mad at you for what you did last year I guess I deserve that, I will leave you alone for a while but don't relax because I'll be back, you don't know when, you don't know how but I'll be back._

_Princess, don't do anything stupid for a while because if you screw up either I'll spy on you more frequently and you will not see me...I've memorized the castle and I know ways in and out and I know make shift exits._

_Again I will leave you alone for a while I've got another things to do and don't worry it's not relating near you. Princess...the time for me to reveal to you everything will come but that time is not now, it might be a month away or years away so don't forget what you've wanted me to answer._

_I will now end here, because where I'll go will become a shit zone. Goodbye for now Princess_

_ - The Hooded Figure (As what I heard)_

_P.S. I have also attached something to this letter and it was given to me it's something you might want to experiment on..._

_P.S. Again. Stop calling me Fucker I didn't do anything harmful to you, did I?_

As I finished reading I opened a taped up part of the letter and what fell down was a strand of blond hair, I then realized it was a strand of hair from Finn, "He crossed path's with Finn? I got to know more but he knows the castle so I have to double the Guards roaming the palace and I should stop calling him Fucker...he did bring me to my room after that incident last year and he saved my life from those goo monsters." I said to myself.

Meanwhile...

"When will she learn? Well at least she'll stop calling me Fucker." Finn said while sitting on a large branch of a tall tree that was near the balcony and It was so near Finn can hear the Princess a bit clearly.

Narrator POV

When Finn entered the passageway he ran as fast as his feet can carry him then he saw a door when he opened it it was another passageway but this time it lead to the outside of the castle and as if Finn knew what PB was gonna do since he knew she saw him enter the passageway he then wrote a letter since he had a piece of paper and a pen with him. After writing he pluck out a strand of his hair and placed it in the letter and he taped that part. He then went to the front door of the castle and he was thankful there were no guards, he then placed the letter on the ground,  
knocked and he ran into a large tree near by and he watched as Peppermint Butler opened the door, he then looked around then he saw the letter, he then picked it up and he closed the door. He then climbed the tree and he watched and listened as the Princess got the letter.  
Afterwards he went back to his apartment and when he entered his room he then sat on a chair and wrote yet another and that letter was for Jake.

The following day Finn got prepared for what he was about to do, leaving a letter for Jake. He then took his bag with the letter in it and off he went to the tree house, Finn manage to pass two Banana Guards who were suppose to guard the gate they were assigned on but instead they were running around screaming in pain since they made a bet in which who could last longer while staring directly at the sun.

Finn then got to the tree house and he slipped the letter and went to a far yet safe distance and he threw a pebble and it hit the door and the noise was loud enough for Jake who was reading a book in the living room to hear when he saw a letter he opened the door and took the letter, after closing the door he went back to the living room and he sat down on the couch and he read the letter.

_Dear Jake,_

_I know you have a lot of questions to ask from me and I will be glad to answer them but don't you tell anyone about it. Tomorrow, I want you to me in the first place you saw me. Be there by lunch and rest assured I will be there. Don't tell the Princess about you meeting me, she'll just making things harder for me._

_ - The Hooded Figure_

After reading the letter Jake was fighting the urge to tell PB what was about to happened but e manage to fight it. He then tried his best to resist the urge by doing time consuming things (AN: I'll leave you all to think of time consuming things besides cleaning the house). When he was done it was already midnight and Jake quickly went to bed and was praying to glob that he'll fall asleep fast, after praying his prayer was answered.

Jake woke up the following day and he prepared himself for what was about to happen today and while he was in the rush of preparing he did not notice the Princess entering the house.

PB was on her way to the tree house and she was gonna collect taxes and when she got there she thought Jake was not home so she let herself in and she heard noises and zippers being opened and closed, so she got curious and went to check it out only to see Jake doing something.  
She went to Jake and asked "Hey Jake." "AHHH! What the fuck PB why are here? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jake said "Sorry didn't want that to happen, anyways I'm here to collect taxes and why are you packing stuff anyways?" PB asked "I'm just gonna go on an adventure to clear my head." Jake said "Oh really where to?" PB asked "To be honest I don't know, where I'm gonna go...it's not cool without Finn anymore."  
Jake said, PB then said "Oh okay, I guess I'll collect now, sorry to scare you Jake." "It's cool" Jake said.

Jake waited for PB to leave and it took her about thirty minutes to collect the taxes and when she was done she said bye and left and Jake watched her walking away and when she was out of sight he carefully left the tree house,

Jake then went to the forest, the once fully burned down forest was now coming back to life and he tried remembering where he stood when he saw the hooded figure and to his luck empty burned cans were still there and what remains of a campfire was still in place as if time didn't want to change their position. Jake then sat on a stump and waited since he got one hour early, little did he know that Finn was already there and was standing a few feet away from him and Jake's back was facing him.

Finn woke up and got prepared and when he tried sneaking past the gate he was surprised that the Banana Guards were not there he was curious but he needed to go and show himself to his brother. When Finn got there he saw Jake sitting and while Jake didn't notice him going in a semi circle around and so Finn was looking at Jake's back and he thought to himself "Wow, didn't expect Jake to come here early...I guess he has a lot to ask me."

Jake was sitting and waiting and he had one thought going through his head "Is Finn the Hooded Figure?" he then frowns "If that is Finn then I have a lot to apologizing to say to him." Jake then took out his phone to check the time and the time said it was five minutes before the meeting time.

Finn saw Jake check the time and he waited for five more minutes and a lot of things were going through Finn, "I guess it's time that Jake finds out who I am, I guess he should know what I've been doing" Finn then checks the time and it was time, so he walked a little bit near Jake and Finn said "Hey Jake..."

* * *

**First of all I want to say sorry for my outburst and to those who saw my message in my profile I want to say sorry again for that, I guess for the views to my story will do just fine for now.**

**Secondly I am gonna continue this story even though no one might leave another review and I guess I'm not that worthy yet for more reviews.**

**I'm Attackme and I'll continue this...I still have more ideas in the last seven chapters...**


	9. Chapter 7

I forever will not own adventure time

* * *

**Title: Brother's Love**

Narrator POV

"Hey Jake, how you been...bro?" Finn said and Jake looked behind him,wide eye he thought he was hallucinating but he rub his eyes and Finn didn't disappear. "FINN! Oh my GLOB! Your alright and your the hooded figure?!" Jake excitedly said in which Finn replied "One yeah I've been taking good care of my self and two you didn't notice?" the second part was filled with sarcasm.

"I know your dying to find out what I've been doing eh?" Finn said, in which Jake nodded "Okay where do I begin...?" Finn trailed off and then he remembered everything from the day that he left home.

"I left the house one year ago and I've been living here in the forest, I only manage to go to the market place for the first and I think was the last time..." Finn was cut by Jake "Why man?" "Dude, look at my get up" Finn motioned for Jake to look at his get up "Oh, sorry man, my bad and where did you get those clothes man, they look sweet on you." Jake said "Bought them a long time ago, before all this shit ever began" Finn said.

"So now where do you live Finn, the forest is now a shit zone..." Jake said "I know man, that's why I rented an apartment in the downtown area of the Candy Kingdom" Finn said. "Oh my old hang out place, from my younger days" Jake said "Yeah, from your younger days man."

"What are you gonna do if the Princess had an operation or made a raid in the downtown area?" Jake was worried for his little brother "Ha that won't happen Jake, it's not like the princess saw me or something...r-right?" Finn shuttered the last word as he was hoping what he said was not true but sadly it is.

In the War Room

PB was sitting in her chair with both hands together and her chin was resting above them and she was waiting for her spy who she ordered to search for The Hooded Figure to arrive to give him the little info that she has and after waiting for a few minutes the spy arrived and he said "Your highness, what must I do to serve you?" "I want you to find the whereabouts of The Hooded Figure, find out where he lives and find out who he is, then if you can try getting some stuff from him." PB said with a smirk on her face, "Is that all your highness?" the spy asked "Yes that will be all" she said "Then I shall begin" the spy said and he left the War Room immediately.

Finn POV

It was nice begin with my bro again, to be honest I miss him when I was living on my own. "Say Jake I've been eating stuff that I found here in the forest and I had a small breakfast before going here, can you cook up something good to eat ?" I asked, he replied "Sure man and yeah you look like you need some good old bacon pancakes." "Then let's go man." I said and we laughed while walking back to the tree house.

Damn was I hungry, when we started eating it only took me three to four minutes to eat the stack of bacon pancakes that Jake made. After eating I said my thanks to him and Jake just smiled. After eating I helped Jake in washing the dishes. "Jake" I said "Hmm? What is it Finn?" he asked "I know your gonna ask if I'm going to stay here and sadly I must try not to stay here unless I have nowhere left to go, y-you get the point r-right?  
Jake?" I said "Oh, well...I kept your bed the way you left it a year ago...so when will you plan on staying here Finn?" Jake sadly asked "Well, the time I will stay here is if I need to disappear again or if something went downhill in the downtown area of the Candy Kingdom." I said "Well, if that happens then in the first scenario you gotta leave with me there to wave you goodbye because I might never know if that's the last time I will see or hear from you and the second scenario just stay here man, the tree house is huge anyways so you can hide anywhere and I think I said this already before, I miss you bro" Jake said "Haha, I know Jake and I'm glad I decided to show myself to you." I said and after that we just laughed our ass off.

"Hey Jake thanks for today, guess I'm going back to my apartment." I said "Sure bro, be careful tho the princess might be up to something" Jake warned me "Haha I will man, I will" I said, I then exited the tree house and waving to Jake who was also waving back.

When I was nearing the Candy Kingdom I saw guards who were guarding the gate and from a pair of guards that usually guard, I saw about four more pairs and I thought to myself 'Damn it, I gotta find another way to get in' as I was thinking I walked to the wall of the kingdom and I had no choice but to climb it.

As I was climbing I was going in a slow pace so that I will make little noise as possible and when I got to the top I took a peek to make sure it was safe and there were Elite Banana Guards roaming around, as I clung to the wall I eyed a stair case and I hatched an idea, I was gonna wait for the Elite Banana Guards to walk by and I'm gonna count how long till the next one will pass and so I waited. I then saw a guard walking and he well was well armed so I had to not get caught well because one if I slip I'll fall to my death and two if he sees me then I'm gonna get the whooping of my life.

When the guard passed by and didn't notice me I counted and it took about fifteen seconds for the next guard to pass by it was a small window of opportunity for me but I had to get over since I was getting tired. So when the Guard walked by I quickly and silently climbed to the walk way and walked a safe distance behind the guard and as we got near the stair case my heart skipped a beat when the Guard stopped, luckily he continued to walk without looking back and I went to the stair case and descended down and afterwards I went back to my apartment.

As I enter my room the air felt a bit tense as is it's telling me somethings gonna happen, so I made sure whatever's gonna happen I'm prepared.  
So when night came I decided to sleep early, I laid in my bed with my sword beside me and I covered me and sword with a blanket then I fell asleep.

When the following day came the air was still tense so I decided to go out. As I was enjoying the view of the Kingdom outside, I couldn't help but feel like shit's about to happen, so I didn't let my guard down but just then I saw a candy person begin dragged to an alley and when I ran to the alley I saw that the candy person was begin mugged, I then step up and said.

"Hey you what the fuck do you think your doing? Mugging a person in broad daylight...so tough of you asshole." the thief then said "And who do you think you are wiseguy huh? Some kind of hero that fight for good? Haha! Now go back to your little party or something." I then kicked a rock that smacked him right in the right eye, I heard him shout in pain then he turned to look at me "Your gonna pay for what you did you little punk..."  
he said I then commented "Bring it on you old shitty piece of candy."

The crook then ran towards me with his pocket knife pointed at me in which I easily avoided and I raised my left foot and I watched him trip down.  
I laughed at what had happen and he got mad and said "Why you little...come here and die!" he then ran again towards me this time waving his knife frantically all over the place, as he was nearing me I kicked a can and he took the bait and tried to hit it and when he looked at my direction my fist came into contact with his face. He then flew back and I watched him as he tried to get up.

"What your getting up? Want more beating oldie?" I taunted him trying to make him just burst out in anger and he did "I'm gonna cut you up and sell you piece by piece you little fucker!" I then just felt a bit of annoyance brewing up in me and when he missed me again I kneed him in the gut then I gave him an uppercut to the chin then I elbowed him in the face, when he made contact with the ground I smacked him on the face with my foot rendering him unconscious.

I then motioned the candy person to run and the candy person thanked me and I then continued to walk.

Narrator POV

Finn who continued to walk wasn't aware that the spy had found him and is slowly following him and he already has good information to tell the Princess.

2 week time skip

It had been two weeks since the spy started following Finn and he now knows where Finn lives, his daily habits, route and time of spying on the Princess. As the day comes to an end the spy went to the Candy Castle knowing that by this time Finn is not gonna spy.

The spy then entered the war room where a very anxious PB was waiting. "So what have you manage to get?" she asked "A lot your highness"  
he said "Excellent, now tell me so you can get your pay" PB said "As you wish princess..." the spy told the Princess everything and after telling her, she gave him his payment and with that the Princess was alone in the war room.

"Okay so you have the balls to stay within my Kingdom's walls huh? Then this will be a piece of cake." the Princess said while playing with her hands. She then called Peppermint Butler and told him to call the general's for PB had cooked up yet another operation.

As the general's enter one by one and the last entering she motioned for them to seat down.

"Okay gentlemen, I have called you for we are going on a mission to get him again." she then looks at the five men in front of her and one of them spoke up. "But what if he get's away again your highness?" the other four agreed.

"That's why we are gonna go in fast, grab and bag him and get back here to interrogate him." she then point's to the one star general to radio the troops stationed near the downtown area to block all escape and possible escape route's since he can go through anything and anywhere, then points at the two star general and told him to have some troops secure and capture the hooded figure, then to the three and four star general's to have sniper's positioned in the roofs near by, then to the last general she told him to prepare aerial support in case he make's a run for it.

"We will commence now, so get to it gentlemen." the general's then saluted to PB who saluted back and dismissed them.

"Watch out" the Candy Ruler whispered

Time skip

Finn woke up to the sound of people running and screaming he then went to the window to see some Elite Banana Guards surrounding his apartment and some of the people were arrested either for their crimes or because they fought then out of nowhere a bullet went through the window, the human quickly went to a safe part of the apartment and got dressed quickly.

When he finished he opened the door and ran to the stairs only to hear Elite Banana Guards running up and the worst part he noticed snipers were positioned everywhere, he then went up the stairs and went to the roof top.

Meanwhile PB was with the Bananas in the staircase and she gave the order to enter his room and when they got to the floor the door was already open and she radioed the snipers

"Where is he his door is open and he's not here!" BANG as soon as she finished the sound of gunshots were heard as every sniper positioned strategical around the apartment was shooting at the human boys hiding spot, as his safe zone was slowly getting destroyed he saw his opportunity a straight path in which there was a ladder and without hesitating he ran for it and he knew he will become an easy target but that's a risk he would take, as bullets whizzed pass his exposed head he was near the ladder when a bullet hit him in his left shoulder just above the heart and he then jumped and he saw that he was going to land in an abandoned warehouse he then mentally said to himself

'This is gonna hurt like shit' CRASH the sound of glass shattering upon impact with the humans body echoed around the ware house and he landed in a pile of boxes and as he tried to get up gun shots were still being fired upon the warehouse and the human looked both left and right to find a exit but what he saw scared him.

Surrounding Finn were wooden crates with explosive written in red and gas tanks as tall as he was and he saw a window and he made a run for it,  
by this time he was sweating heavily and adrenaline was flowing through him like crazy then the sound of a bullet hitting a gas tank was heard and in a blink of an eye the entire warehouse exploded in a giant fireball and it was so big that the heat was enough to set some trees on fire.

The Princess was radioed by the five star general to tell her that he doesn't see The Hooded Figure

"Okay thanks" the Pink Ruler said with a happy tone

Jake POV

I heard an explosion and went to call PB on the phone and she answered it

"Hello?"

"PRINCESS! I HEARD AN EXPLOSION IS EVERYTHING OKAY THERE?!" I screamed every word as I was worried Finn might be involved

"Yeah I found the hooded figures hiding place but my snipers said that he jumped to an abandoned warehouse full of explosives so I guess that's that"

"Okay Princess, bye"

"Bye"

As I hung up I dropped to the ground and began crying as I wasn't there to save my bro

"I'm sorry Finn! I didn't manage to save you! Mom and Dad please forgive me!" I was crying waterfalls and as I continued to cry the door suddenly flew open and what I saw made me cry more, it was the sight of my brother crawling inside with burned marks and blood stain clothing I quickly picked him up and placed him on the couch as gently as I can and I stretched to get the first-aid kit from the bathroom.

After I cleaned and bandaged up Finn I said

"How did you make it out here and how'd you survive? I saw the explosion it was HUGE!"

"Okay this is how I survived. While I was inside the warehouse I heard the sound of a bullet piercing a gas tank and I was near a window which I was gonna jump through but the explosion caught up with me and I jumped and turned around with my arms I used them to cover my face and I got throne out the window and I flew about twenty feet away and I didn't stay there I got up and ran out the Kingdom but as I was nearing here I collapsed maybe because of the blood I lost thanks to a bullet..."

"Your safe here man. I'll make sure PB won't find you here."

"Thanks man, I'll try to not make anything stupid"

"Okay man so now what should we do since your back home"

"I haven't had breakfast yet..."

"Okay let's make some bacon pancakes" I said and deep down I was happy Finn is back home so now I have to make sure he dosen't do anything stupid that will lead him to his grave...

* * *

**So here's another chapter and thanks to the viewers and I hope you guys and girls liked this.**

**Not much to say but again how about a PM then? Tell me there what you think, I'm gonna reply anyways and well that's about it.**

**I'm Attackme and this is the final stretch...so again hope you enjoy ...bye**


	10. Chapter 8

I have no rights to adventure time, only this story

* * *

**Title: The Third Year**

Narrator POV

Another year has passed and Finn and Jake were together again and they were happy since they were separated from each other for two years. Finn now has a scar in his right eye due to the warehouse explosion and it ran from the top of his left eye downwards to the bottom of his eye in a straight line.

The Candy Kingdom has increased in size and some of the Banana Guards now not only carry swords, spears and bow and arrows but they now are also carrying guns from Pistols to Assault Rifles to LMG to High Caliber Sniper Rifles, yet some of them are more terrible with guns.

In that one year span Finn's alter ego "The Hooded Figure" was declared dead from the warehouse explosion that happened a year ago and the Princess has made security in the Kingdom in a normal level since the threat was now over and Finn's alter ego was now forgotten by everyone in the Candy Kingdom except one, Princess Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum then recalls the memories of the last encounter with The Hooded Figure but after the events she was not the same anymore...

_Flash back a year ago_

PB after hearing the gunshots in the roof, the Princess ran as fast as she can to the roof then the explosion happened and she casually walked to the ladder where Finn was suppose to use and she noticed blood and she then looks at the destroyed ware house.  
She then radios to have fire fighter's extinguish the blaze. Her phone then vibrated and she answered it

"Hello?" she said

"PRINCESS! I HEARD AN EXPLOSION IS EVERYTHING OKAY THERE?!" Jake shouted from the other line

"Yeah I found The Hooded Figures hiding place but my snipers said that he jumped to an abandoned warehouse full of explosives so I guess that's that" she said

"Okay Princess, bye" the dog said

"Bye" she lastly said and she took note that Jake had a worried tone in the start but ended up having a sad tone

'I wonder what's wrong with Jake...' PB trailed off lost in her though but returned to reality really quick and stared at the blood stained cement. Then she took out a small glass container and a really small cloth and she took a sample of the blood and placed it in the container and off she went to the lab.

When she got to the Castle she dropped everything she has collected and went out to go back to the War Room one last time and the five generals were already there so the Princess didn't even bother to go to her spot she just quickly said

"I will issue for firearms that will be used by all the Banana Guards not only for the Elite Banana Guards but for all and those Banana Guards who have knowledge or those who have experienced using them will teach those who are new. Got all of that gentlemen?"

All five Candy Generals said together "Ma'am yes ma'am!"

After that PB went to her room and changed into her sleeping attire and slept and for the first time in two years she can sleep knowing that no one will spy on her anymore.

As the following day came PB after taking a bath and changing into some comfortable clothing and went to her lab to start checking out the blood that she took and after running some test she discovered it was human blood, she starts brainstorming that Finn is the last human but she was not sure so for one entire week she checked for any other signs of humans besides Finn but none came out or no DNA's came close to the blood sample. She was getting no where and she was loosing a lot of options that pops in her head and as the Princess continues to think of new ideas, she didn't notice that she bumped an envelope and as it fell and made contact with the ground it made a sound loud enough for the Princess to hear, she then picks up the envelope and she felt something inside, she then opens it to realized it was the last letter The Hooded Figure had send to her and she then noticed the strand of Finn's golden hair and she then mentally said to herself

'Could it be? Oh Glob please don't let it be.' PB then took the DNA of the strand of hair and placed it next to the DNA of the blood and she typed in her computer and it started to merge the two DNA's and the result was the one PB was afraid to get.

The result read **"PERFECT MATCH"** and that's when the Princess broke down and cried realizing that she was the reason Finn died.  
She then started to question herself and her actions.

_Flash back ends_

PB POV

"Why ? Why must it be Finn...why would he do that? I-I can't believe it..." I said as I continued to cry in my lab. "I am the smartest Princess yet I did not see that coming. I feel kinda...no I feel very ashamed of what I did, hunting Finn like an animal and I was very anxious to torture him. Now...he's gone...and I'll never get to ask forgiveness from him."

I have no idea how long I stayed in my lab but when I left the lab I smelled so bad and my eyes were red from the tears that I shed.  
I went to my room to take a bath and as I was finished and wore my nightgown, I heard a noise and I was hoping it was Finn so I can apologize to him but as I turned around no one was there.

"Hope I don't loose my sanity" I muttered

I then laid down on my bed and I just cried more, since it was the last place I saw Finn a.k.a The Hooded Figure physically.

One year later

A year has gone by and I developed a habit to randomly go to my balcony and just stare in the distance and there were times I thought I saw Finn's silhouette and when I double check it would disappear.

"Get it together Bonnie...you got to move on...you got to...oh who am I kidding, I'm such a-a fucked up moron."

I then left my room and I walked outside and I just walked to wherever the wind takes me and I didn't know how long I walked but I ended up in the last place where Finn was...now the place is a public park and in the middle is a plaque. I then sat down and I read again what I myself placed in the plaque.

"Here is the last place where a threat to the kingdom has perished. The Hooded Figures grave." when I finished quoting what was written I picked up some flowers and I placed them in front of the plaque.

"Finn if you could hear me...I'm so sorry for hunting you...will you ever forgive me?"

I just stayed there hoping to get an answer from Finn but I faced again the truth he's gone. I continued to mourn for Finn and I watched the bright morning sun turned into the moon and I walked back to the castle in silence.

Finn POV

It's been a year and the kingdom's back to normal but now I'm not going to spy on PB anymore since everyone thinks I'm dead but to be honest I'm getting bored here at home and Jake left to visit Lady so I was all alone and then I heard the front door open so I cautiously approached it and from my hiding spot in the second floor I saw who it was and I feared for what I saw, it was PB.

I then retreated back so she won't see me and as I was slowly crawling backwards I made sure I didn't hit anything and when I was in a safe distance I just heard PB curse to herself and saying that I won't forgive her for entering my home and just taking taxes.

'I wonder what she meant I'll never forgive her? Is it because I've been gone for three years ?' I thought and I heard the door close and I went to the nearest window to see PB...

'Crying? What is going on with her? I gotta call Jake.' I then grabbed my phone and dialed Jake's number and he picked it up

"Hello, Finn what's up brother?"

"Jake PB was here and she collected taxes but as she was doing it she kept saying I won't forgive her. Can you find out why?"

"Sure bro, I'll get to it then. See you later Finn."

"Sure, see you later." I then hung up and waited.

"Hmm, hope Jake get's something interesting..." I trailed off and took a bath.

An hour or two went by and Jake entered the house and he called me, so I went down to the living room to greet my brother and then I ask him

"So what happened?"

"Sit down."

I then sat down and began to listen to Jake

Jake POV

As Finn sat down on the couch I told him what happened

"Okay. so after you called me I told Lady that I'm going home and she said be careful as always, then I went to the Castle and looked for PB. I then found her in her in the throne room and I greeted her and she then broke down in tears so I ask her what happened."

_Flash back_

"PB what's up?" Bubblegum then broke down and she told me

"Jake, I'm a terrible person!"

"W-what? Why? You should be happy because the threat of The Hooded dudes gone..."

"That's what's making me like this!"

"Why? Tell me, I could be trusted."

"Okay, after you called me, I took a sample of his blood and went to my lab, at first I couldn't pair it to any other humans but then...  
I-I-I had a strand of Finn's hair a-and when I paired it with the blood...I-I-I..."

"You broke down since it was a perfect match." I finished what she was saying because she was tearing up and I started to play along

"Look PB, things like this happen and we can't control what the future will bring to us. To be honest with you, before that incident...  
Finn showed himself to me the day before the explosion and I was afraid to loose him and I grieved for days but after that I accepted the truth and I moved on, so do yourself a favor and forgive yourself and let his memory live on in here..." I then placed a hand on my chest where my heart is "...And let that be a reminder for you. You may do what I say and you will start to forget this speech of mine but as your friend I will be here for you to help you in your darkest moment. I hope you won't forget what I'm saying instantly."

"Thank you Jake..." she wiped a tear away then continued "...I will let Finn's memory live on in me and I just want to say thank you,  
for coming here and helping me."

"No problem Bubblegum, if you need someone to cry on just call me, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem" I then waved goodbye and went back home

_Flash back ends_

"Wow, I-I feel kinda sad for Bubblegum..."

"You should show yourself to her one day man, because did she look like a mess back there."

"I will in time but for now I'll lay low."

"Alrighty then let's prepare for bed."

"Sure man." Finn and I went to our room and rested for the night.

One week later...

The day was beautiful and the sun was shining and I was cooking in the kitchen and Finn was in the bedroom I called out

"Finn breakfast is almost ready so get your butt in here."

"Okay Jake." I heard Finn say then moments later Finn came down and he took a seat and I placed the plate of spaghetti.

"So, what are you gonna do today Finn?"

"After what you told me I think I should show myself and that we should fix what I ruined."

"Are you going instantly like the time you left?"

"Nah, I will work on my entry and try not to get any attention from anyone."

"You need help?"

"Hmm, maybe, I got it" Finn excitedly said and I smiled not because of his plan but because I saw him mature...I guess him living on his own for sometime made him wiser.

"...and then that's when I'll enter. You got that Jake?"

"What I'm sorry I didn't hear it."

"Okay here it is again..."

Narrator POV

The following day Jake woke up and got ready for what him and Finn were about to do. He then proceeded to the Candy Kingdom. Upon arrival he was quickly greeted by PB who was in the garden

"Hey Jake what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to visit you. Plus I wanted to see how your doing."

"Actually Jake the first few hours was hard for me but after that I was already okay, knowing Finn will be in my heart."

"That's good to know PB."

As they chatted away from time to time he tried to remember the plan...

One talk to PB. Two have along chat. Third excuse himself to use the restroom but in reality he's going to call Finn. Lastly show Finn.  
Then the rest is up to the Human. So far the first and second one's are already finished, on to the third.

Jake readied himself

"Uhm, yo Peebs..."

"Hmm. what is it Jake?"

"I'm..." he was stopped short by a guard suddenly appearing

"Your highness..."

"What is it?"

"We found him!"

"Who?"

"Finn!" PB was in a state of shock with what she heard while Jake was cursing in his head

'Son of a...fuck fuck fuck, SHIT!'

Bubblegum then looks at Jake with a smile plastered on her face

"Jake! Oh my Glob!" she squealed

"Yeah I'm so excited! Come on, where is he?" the Dog asked the guard

"He was seen entering the Kingdom and he went to the park..." the guard was cut short by PB.

"Well let's hurry then!" the guard was about to say which park it was but decided not to because he thinks she knows what park.

"Come on Jake!" PB said and turned around while Jake made a annoyed face

"Coming."

As the two went to Finn's last location which is the park where the warehouse use to be, the Human Boy was hiding behind some bushes and his phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Finn where are you they saw you man!" Jake said in a whisper

"I'm at the park and I'm hiding in the bushes."

"Okay, stay there."

"Okay. Oh yeah the bush is kinda thick so no one could see me and I can't see back, just text me"

"Okay, again just stay put." Finn then heard PB's voice in the other line asking Jake who he was talking to

"It's Lady she asked if she wanted me to have some tacos, I said yes." then the line went dead, Finn then smiled

When Jake and Bubblegum arrived in the park PB called out Finn's name but he didn't answer back

"You think Finn's really here?"

"I don't know. I just followed you." as Jake talked he formed a hand in his back and texted Finn

Finn had received Jake's text and it read

'Kum hot wow'

'What?' Finn thought and he processed the message for some few seconds then he realized Jake meant to say

'Come out now.'

He then readied himself and mentally said

'It's now or never...don't fuck up man'

He then jumped out.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter and only five more to go.**

**I just want to say thank you all for the views and reviews it means so much.**

**So I might update a bit longer again because of school and other stories I have in mind.**

**So Fav this or Follow it.**

**I'm Attackme and I again say thank you...may more leave a review...bye**


End file.
